


How to tell someone you love them

by TorchwoodWhovian



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchwoodWhovian/pseuds/TorchwoodWhovian
Summary: Ianto is trying to tell jack something but it seems like the world is conspiring against him.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 8





	How to tell someone you love them

**Author's Note:**

> This is longer than my usual fics. Also posted 2 times I'm one day so I'm pretty proud. Well maybe not so proud cuz I think this is not that great. I really love the premise, and I think some parts are very good but idk if I like he beginning. I might edit it later. Anyway, hope you enjoy :)

How do you tell someone you love them? You can't just say I love you out of the blue. Can you?  
My thoughts are interrupted by Owen walking in. "Oi, tea boy, I need you to go over the admin sheet for UNIT" he says and then immediately leaves.  
I go into the hub to get the damned admin sheet and realize that everyone has gone home by now. Well, all but one person. Jack.   
"How's my favorite welsh man doing?"  
I turn around so I'm facing him, "Well, as good as anyone saving the world from aliens every other day can be."  
He laughs. I love it when he laughs. I especially love it when I make him laugh. His laughter fills up the entire room. It's so loud and beautiful at the same time. Its the kind of laugh that can make you smile in an instant. No matter what you're going through.  
"So uh-" I start but he cuts me off. "I was wondering if you wanted to get out of here and maybe go on a date somewhere?" He asked. It's been way too long a day, this would make it way better and it might be a good chance to tell him. "I would love to".  
"Great. I was thinking maybe that new restaurant, the one near your place?" Oh. I was going to go there but i thought it was a tad expensive. I always feel a little uncomfortable when Jack wants to go on extravagant dates but they make him really happy and I would do anything just to make him smile.  
"That sounds wonderful".  
******************************************************We arrive just around an hour later and walk inside. The restaurant is gorgeous. There are fresh flowers, linen tablecloths, and candle light. In the middle of it all is a gorgeous chandelier. We get a table and I pick up theenu and almost faint. It really is expensive. Jack notices and says "Hey, don't worry I'm paying. What's the point in having so much money if I can't spend it on people I l-" he hesitates. "People I care about". I wonder what that was all about. We order our food and start talking. "I-" "So-" we both start speaking at the same time. He laughs and says "you first". I shake my head. "No, really you first" he says. I shake my head again, he doesnt say anything. Ok, I guess I will go first. "I-" "Uh-" we both say at the same time. Again. "Jack Harkness, I swear you are the only man to ever make it this hard to say I love you". I realize what I just said. All of the sudden I feel all panicky. It feels like an eternity before he replies even though it really is just a few moments. "I love you too Ianto". Hearing that is the best feeling in the whole world. He finally knows how I feel and he really does love me. I'm not just some part time shag. Not a side person. He loves me. I lean across the table and kiss him. It's not an sexual kiss. No lust or anything. It's just a simple kiss between two people who love eachother. But it's the best kiss I've ever had.


End file.
